


Laundry List

by Isabeau_Gower



Series: Hotel [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji's on his way back from his solo mission at the hotel from hell and he has a list of demands.  Omi and Ken are happy to comply, but what does it mean for Aya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry List

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss and its characters are the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement is intended and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.

*jingle, jingle*

At the sound of the bell over the shop door, Omi paused and looked up from the clipboard where he was meticulously reviewing the delivery orders for the afternoon. Rather than a late afternoon customer, he saw Ken coming through the door, burdened with several large shopping bags. “Is the coast clear?” Ken asked.

“Yes,” Omi answered in a whisper. “Aya’s in the greenhouse. Did you manage to find everything on the list?”

“Of course I did,” Ken responded defensively, “but I had to go to three different places to get everything.”

“Maybe we should go over the list again, just to be certain.”

“Fine, fire away,” Ken challenged and handed the transcribed list back to his friend as he opened the shopping bags in order to see the contents.

Omi opened the paper and read off the items one by one, “Cigarettes.”

“Check.”

“Batteries.”

“Check.”

“Beer.”

“Check.”

“Water soluble markers, at least four different colors.”

“Check.”

“Oreos.”

“Check.”

“Lube.”

“Check.”

“Handcuffs.”

“Check.”

“Big Trouble in Little China.”

“Check.”

“Plastic wrap.”

“Check.”

“Great, so all we need to do now is to get the towels and sheets from the laundry and add them to the rest and we’re all set.” Omi observed.

“Yeah, but Omi... Don’t you think some of this stuff is kind of, you know, strange?”

Omi put his hands up in front of himself. “When Youji gets in moods like this, Ken, I don’t ask too many questions. As long as it doesn’t get us in trouble with Aya and it soothes the savage beast, I don’t really care.”

“Okay, explain to me again, though, why Youji’s making me help you with this.”

“Because you were there when I told Yotan about the mission at the hotel and he’s a firm believer in guilt by association. Now, unless you have any more questions, I think we’re ready.”

“Just one, what’s Youji’s ETA?” Ken asked.

“Umm, about forty-five minutes.”

“Well, shouldn’t we get started?”

“You get started. I’ll keep Aya distracted in case he comes back into the shop while you go upstairs and get everything ready. He still thinks you’re out on deliveries, so we should be alright as long as you don’t make too much noise.”

“Okay, I’ve got it covered.”

***

Youji arrived at the Koneko just as Ken was returning to the shop. Nodding to his teammates by way of greeting, he continued into the house and made a beeline for his bedroom. As he dropped his bags to the side of the doorway, he smiled to see that his orders had been carried out to the letter. Omi and Kritiker had promised him 24 uninterrupted hours for a job well done and he intended to take full advantage of them. 

Youji had had an entire week trapped inside a shoebox of a hotel room with nothing to do but stare at a snowy television picture and dream of all things Aya. An evil twinkle appeared in the blond’s eyes as he fingered the note in his pocket that had been jotted on the hotel’s notepad, detailing all of his fantasies and the supplies that he would need. With a great deal of guilt and only a modicum of threats, the chibis had taken care of the supplies necessary to enact his vision. Now all that was needed was for Youji to retrieve a certain sexy redhead and the fun could begin.


End file.
